


Not Getting Rid Of Me

by writteninstone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninstone/pseuds/writteninstone
Summary: Alec wants to make sure Magnus knows just how much Alec loves him. So he tells him until he's absolutely certain.Lots of fluff. Happy characters.Set after 2x10 kinda.(The fluff version of what I want to see in 2x11 but I know we won't)





	Not Getting Rid Of Me

The sound of the car horns blaring in the city streets stirred Alec awake. Magnus was next to him, reading the book Alec had fallen asleep to. The sun hit him in just the right angle to really accentuate his features. Alec had thought that he never looked more beautiful, more angelic, than he did at this particular moment. 

“You’re staring, Alexander,” Magnus spoke, not taking his eyes off the book in his hands. 

“I can’t help it,” Alec responded and moved closer to Magnus, resting his head on the Warlock’s stomach. Alec’s arm stretched around Magnus’s waist, pulling him closer into him. He breathed in Magnus’s scent and sighed. He could hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat from where he lay and he just listened to it for a few moments, grateful that he was able to. 

When Valentine attacked the Institute and killed all those Downworlders, Alec had spent the majority of the night searching frantically for Magnus. Every empty room, every overturned dead body, every dead end, left Alec more and more worried that something worse than death awaited Magnus. He feared that he couldn’t find him because Valentine had taken him or that he was being tortured by rogue Shadowhunters. He had been unable to breathe until Magnus had found him. He had never felt so safe in someone’s arm. Never been so happy to see someone in his entire life. Never been so in love until he saw Magnus that morning. They had come back to the apartment rather quickly, wanting nothing more than to spend time with each other, relishing in the fact that they both were alive and well. 

“What are you thinking about, my dear?” Magnus asked as his hands found their way into Alec’s hair, idly playing with it as he read. He put the book down when Alec didn’t answer him right away. He looked down at the face looking up at him, meeting those beautiful hazel eyes with eyes overflowing with happiness. 

“You.” Alec answered and he tightened his grip around Magnus’s waist enough to pull him on top of him so that Magnus was now straddling his thighs and his face was poised just above Alec’s. The book had fallen to the floor with all this movement. Magnus let out a laugh as Alec moved him and it made Alec’s heart flutter. What a beautiful sound Magnus’s happiness was. 

“What about me?” Magnus asked playfully, leaning down to press a kiss to Alec’s nose and forehead. 

“You’re alive.” Alec answered and suddenly Magnus stopped. Alec’s tone had suddenly become serious. “I spent hours last night thinking you had died or that Valentine had you. I couldn’t stop picturing you hurt. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I had lost you. And when I saw you alive? Nothing will ever compare to that feeling, Magnus.” 

Magnus brushed his fingers along his boyfriend’s cheek, stopping to trace his lips. Alec’s face showed nothing but happiness, but his tone showed other emotions. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Lightwood,” Magnus said, trying to lighten the mood. By the smile that graced his Shadowhunter’s face, he could say it worked.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist and said, “I hope I’m never getting rid of you. I’m quite fond of you.” 

At this, Magnus playfully rolled his eyes. “Would you make up your mind about your feelings for me, Alexander? Earlier you said you loved me and now you’re just quite fond of me? Which is it?” Magnus sat back on his legs and playfully crossed his arms. 

Alec sat up and grabbed his face, looking directly into his eyes. “Let me make it very clear then,” he said and put his lips to the Warlock’s. “I love.” Kiss. “You.” Kiss. “More than my heart.” KIss. “Can hold.” Kiss. “Got it?” 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and smiled against his lips. “I think so.” 

Alec smiled back and said, “I want you to be sure,” before pressing his lips to Magnus’s again. He kissed him hard and full, holding his head in place. He parted the Warlock’s lips with his tongue, begging for entry. Magnus giggled as he allowed Alec’s tongue into his mouth, exploring with ease. Magnus wrapped his legs around his Shadowhunter and pulled him ever closer, any space between them was too much. 

Alec broke the kiss a moment later and whispered, “Are you sure now?” 

Magnus laughed and pulled his face further back so he could see Alec’s entire face. He whispered back, “Beyond a shadow of a doubt.” He placed a kiss on both of Alec’s cheeks before adding, “I love you, too, Alexander.” 

Alec smiled laid back down on the bed and Magnus laid next to him, curled up in his arms. It wasn’t long before Magnus started tracing the runes on Alec’s chest. Occasionally, Alec let out a giggle when Magnus ran his fingers over a particularly ticklish spot. Alec didn’t miss the giant smile on his boyfriend’s face every time this happened. 

Alec looked over at Magnus. “Thank you,” he said,

Magnus looked up at him, confusion plain on his face. “For what, darling?”

 

Alec kissed Magnus’s head before speaking again, “For giving me everything I could ever possibly want. For showing me what it’s like to really follow my heart. For making me the happiest guy on the planet.” 

Magnus replied with a smile and a gentle kiss on Alec’s nose. “No, thank you. I cannot tell you how long it has been since I have felt this way about anyone. Since I’ve felt so loved.” 

Alec pulled Magnus back on top of him. “That makes two of us,” he whispered before kissing Magnus again. This time it was a kiss full of passion and heat. It was a kiss that said more than just I love you. It was a kiss that said I want you. I need you. It was a kiss that promised forever. 

The two of them spent the rest of the day lounging around the apartment, never leaving each other’s sight. Never leaving each other’s embrace. It was a day of whispered “I love you’s” and enjoying the company of the other. It was rare that either of them got days like this, which made them all the more wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at http://idjitsgonnaidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
